BrittalCroftFan's Channel
Hi my name is BrittalCroftFan. List of movie spoofs Disney Main films #Applejack White and the Seven Toons #Jackocchio - (BrittalCroftFan Style) #Fantasia (BrittalCroftFan Style) #Simba (Dumbo) #Scamp (Bambi) #Saludos Amigos (BrittalCroftFan Style) #The Three Engines #Make Mine Music (BrittalCroftFan Style) #Fun and Fancy Free (BrittalCroftFan Style) #Melody Time (BrittalCroftFan Style) #The Adventures of Prince Adam and Mr. Mouse #Lydia Deetz (Cinderella) #Twilight Sparkle in Wonderland #Yakko Pan #Female Car and the Tramp #Sleeping Pony #101 Guards #The Sword in the Stone (BrittalCroftFan Style) #Chip's The Jungle Book #The AristoHumans (BrittalCroftFan Style) #Mickey Mouse Hood #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Ten Cents #The Rescuers (BrittalCroftFan Style) #The Mouse and the Duck (BrittalCroftFan Style) #Prince Adam and the Black Cauldron #The Great Muppet Detective (BrittalCroftFan Version) #George Shrinks & Company #The Little Mer-Megara #The Rescuers Down Under (BrittalCroftFan Style) #Beauty and the King (BrittalCroftFan's Beauty and the Beast) #Knucklesladdin #The Disneyland King (BrittalCroftFan Version) #Brandyhontas #The Mouse of Notre Dame (BrittalCroftFan Version) #Mr. Potato Headcules #Pinkie Pie (Mulan) #Rainbow Blitz (Tarzan) #Fantasia 2000 (BrittalCroftFan Style) #Dinosaurs (BrittalCroftFan Style) #The Mouse's New Groove (BrittalCroftFan Style) #Atlantis: The Lost Empire (BrittalCroftFan Style) #Amy & Sonic (Lilo & Stitch) #Treasure Planet (BrittalCroftFan Style) #Brother Hedgehog (BrittalCroftFan Style) #Home on the Range (BrittalCroftFan Style) #Mickey Mouse (Chicken Little) #Meet the Robinsons (BrittalCroftFan Style) #Figaro (Bolt) #The Lioness and the Meerkat (BrittalCroftFan Style) #Tangled (BrittaCroftFan Style) #Winnie the Ten Cents #Wreck-It Sora #Frozen (BrittalCroftFan Style) #Big Hero 6 (BrittalCroftFan Style) Sequals *The Rescuers Down Under (BrittalCroftFan Style) *Beauty and the King 2: The Enchanted Christmas *Beauty and the King 3: Sheba Beboporeba's Magical World *Knucklesladdin 2: The Return of Hades *Knucklesladdin 3: The King of Thieves *The Disneyland King II: Prince Adam's Pride *The Disneyland King III: Hakuna Matata *The Mouse of Notre Dame II *Yakko Pan 2: Return to Neverland Disney-Pixar *Human Story (BrittalCroftFan Style) *A Mouse's Life (BrittalCroftFan Style) *Human Story 2 (BrittalCroftFan Style) *Animals, Inc (BrittalCroftFan Style) *Finding Sniffles *The Incredibles (BrittalCroftFan Style) *Toons (BrittalCroftFan Style) *Dogatouille *ROBIN HOOD-E *Up (BrittalCroftFan Style) *Human Story 3 (BrittalCroftFan Style) *Toons 2 (BrittalCroftFan Style) *Brave (BrittalCroftFan Style) *Animals University (BrittalCroftFan Style) *Inside Out (BrittalCroftFan Style) Philip McGhee's Kingdom Hearts series *Philip McGhee's Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (Prequel) *Philip McGhee's Kingdom Hearts *Philip McGhee's Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Philip McGhee's Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days *Philip McGhee's Kingdom Hearts II *Philip McGhee's Kingdom Hearts Re:coded *Philip McGhee's Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Non-Disney *My Little Princess: Friendship is Magic *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan Style) *My Little Human: Friendship is Magic (BrittalCroftFan Style) Jim Henson Muppet series *The Toon Movie (1979) *The Great Toon Caper (1981) *The Toons Take Manhattan (1984) *The Toon Christmas Carol (1992) *Toon Treasure Island (1996) *Toons from Space (1999) Jim Henson movies *Labyrinth (BrittalCroftFan Animal/Human Style) (1986) *Elsa and the Magic Snow Drift (2000) *The Toons (2011 film) (2011) Animal style *My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan Animal Style) Jim Henson =Muppet series = *The Cub Movie (1979) *The Great Cub Caper (1981) *The Cubs Take Manhattan (1984) *The Cub Christmas Carol (1992) *Cub Treasure Island (1996) *Cubs from Space (1999) =Jim Henson movies = *Labyrinth (BrittalCroftFan Human/Animal Style) (1986) *Fievel and the Magic Forest Road (2000) *The Cubs (2011 film) (2011) Dr. Seuss *How the Cat Stole Christmas (2000) *The Mouse in the Hat (2003) Female spoofs Disney *Luna White and the Seven Princesses Non-Disney *Twilight Sparkle (Casper) *Elsa the Snow Queen and Friends *Human Rarity the Generosity Girl and Friends Other Spoofs PowerPuff Productions *The Pegasus Queen *Frozen (Hasbro Human Style) *My Little BrittalCroftFan: Friendship is Magic Warner. Bros Studio TV Shows *The Simpsons/Looney Tunes (1928 - 1969) Movies *Tangled, Wreck-It Ralph, Frozen, and Big Hero 6/The Wizard of Oz (1939) *Disney, Disney•Pixar, and Don Bluth/Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1964) *Disney•Pixar/Mad Monster Party (1967) *Disney/Frosty the Snowman (1969) *Looney Tunes/Santa Claus is Comin' to Town (1970) Female Style *GoGo Tomago (Casper) Villain spoofs *Ronno (Casper) Parodies Wall-E *Wall-E/The Wizard of Oz Disney Spoofs (Human Style) Disney *Home on the Range (BrittalCroftFan Human Style) List of Spoof Productions *20th Century Pony My Little Pony fan-made characters Animals Full-length spoofs *BrittalCroftFan's Warner Bros. Spoofs Princess Luna spoofs *Princess Lunaladdin *The Pegasus Queen See also *BrittalCroftFan's Disney/Pixar Spoofs casts (second version) Category:BrittalCroftFan Category:BrittalCrofrFan Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoof